jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Palpatine/Legends
Palpatine, auch bekannt unter seinem Sith-Namen Darth Sidious, war Senator des Planeten Naboo, Oberster Kanzler der Republik und später Imperator des Galaktischen Imperiums. Sein unaufhaltsamer Aufstieg zur Macht, die damit verbundene Zerschlagung der Galaktischen Republik und die Auflösung des Jedi-Ordens führte die Galaxis in eine jahrzehntelange Dunkelheit. Tatsächlich profitierte Palpatine von politischen Umwälzungen, die er selbst inszenierte. Seine meisterhafte Kunst der Manipulation und seine beeindruckende Geduld ließen ihn zu einem der mächtigsten Sith aller Zeiten werden, deren Künste er sich bereits in jungen Jahren aneignete und lange Zeit geheim hielt. Seine zweite Identität als Darth Sidious konnte er selbst vor den Jedi, mit denen er jahrelang zusammenarbeitete, verbergen. Biografie Frühe Jahre Übersetztes Zitat aus Wilder Raum: „The Chancellor's right, Senator. We'll be quite safe. He won several cups for airspeeder racing back on Naboo“ thumb|left|Der junge Palpatine trainiert unter [[Plagueis mit dem Lichtschwert.]]Palpatine wurde im Jahr 82 VSY auf dem Planeten Naboo in dessen Hauptstadt Theed geboren. Über seine familiären Verhältnisse und seine Kindheit ist nichts bekannt. Fraglich ist, ob seine Angaben über Herkunft in seiner „offiziell“ abgegebenen Biografie der Wahrheit entsprechen oder ob Palpatine diese einfach geschönt hat, um seinen Ruf für eine politische Karriere zu ebnen. In der Öffentlichkeit erregte Palpatine nur sehr wenig Aufsehen und führte ein unauffälliges und anspruchsloses Leben. Bereits als junger Erwachsener studierte er die Kulturen anderer Systeme. Diese Studien wurden häufig als Lernstoff der Naboo genutzt und so machte sich Palpatine in seinem Umfeld als sehr guter und fleißiger Theoretiker einen Namen. Unbekannt ist, wann genau Palpatine sich mit den dunklen und verbotenen Lehren der Sith vertraut machte. Von seinem Meister Darth Plagueis lernte Palpatine unter dem Namen „Darth Sidious“ die Künste und Vorzüge der Dunklen Seite der Macht kennen. Nachdem Palpatine alles lernte, was er von seinem Meister lernen konnte, ermordete er ihn im Schlaf und wurde dabei selbst zu einem Meister der Sith, deren vordergründiges Ziel die Vernichtung der Jedi darstellte. Palpatine war zu dieser Zeit nicht älter als 25 bis 30 Jahre, als er einen Plan schmiedete, mit der er die Galaxis unter seine Herrschaft bringen wollte und dessen Umsetzung Jahrzehnte dauern würde. Nach Außen hin war Palpatine ein Mann, der nicht nur seine heimatliche Kultur kannte, sondern sich auch weit über die Grenzen von Naboo hinaus für die Vorgänge in der Galaxis interessierte, um die dort herrschende Politik, die verschiedenen Ansichten und Kulturen kennen zu lernen. Diese Aufgeschlossenheit brachte ihm nicht nur ein vielschichtiges Wissen ein, sondern auch Sympathiepunkte von den Naboo. Galaktische Republik Senator von Naboo thumb|Palpatine, Senator von [[Naboo.]] Durch sein Interesse an der Politik war Palpatine bestrebt, ein politisches Amt einzunehmen. Sein geringer Bekanntheitsgrad sorgte zunächst dafür, dass er jede Wahl an der er teilnahm, verlor. Doch durch seine freundliche und faire Art, wie er mit seiner Niederlage umging, brachte er sich nicht nur den Respekt der Wahlsieger ein, sondern auch den des wählenden Volkes. So ließ sich Palpatine als Kandidat für das Amt des Senators von Naboo und dreißig weiteren Systemen im Äußeren Rand aufstellen. Seine Erfahrenheit aus den verlorenen Wahlen und seine errungene Beliebtheit, ließen ihn zu einem Favoriten werden und so ging Palpatine siegreich aus der Wahl hervor. Sein souveränes Auftreten wurde von den kultivierten Naboo sehr geschätzt. Bei seinen ersten Sitzungen im Galaktischen Senat überraschte Palpatine die anfänglich kritischen Stimmen, die an der Durchsetzungskraft und den politischen Fähigkeiten des neu gewählten Senators zweifelten. Palpatines autoritärer, ausgeglichener und reservierter Charakter fand unter den anderen Senatoren viel Zuspruch. Der Senat, der viele Systeme des Äußeren Randes vernachlässigte und sie von wichtigen Entscheidungen ausschloss, wurde häufig der Korruption verdächtigt und Palpatine war es, der die Wichtigkeit der äußeren Randgebiete betonte und ihre Gleichberechtigung einforderte. Seine Fähigkeit, beide Seiten eines Konfliktes objektiv zu betrachten und praktikable Lösungsvorschläge anzubieten, machte ihn rasch zu einem der wichtigsten und bekanntesten Senatoren. So war es wenig verwunderlich, dass Palpatine im Laufe seiner Senatorenzeit eine Schar von Anhängern und Mitläufern gewann, die zu seinen stärksten Fürsprechern zählten. Nicht zuletzt gewann Palpatine das Vertrauen regionaler und überregionaler Gouverneure. Selbst der amtierende Oberste Kanzler Finis Valorum griff häufig auf Palpatines weisende Ratschläge zurück und ließ sich in seinen Entscheidungen von ihm beeinflussen. Obwohl Palpatines Ansehen stieg und seine Gefolgsleute immer mehr wurden, blieb er ohne viele Ansprüche und lebte zurückgezogen. Während seine Mit-Senatoren sich auf Partys und Versammlungen trafen, blieb Palpatine in seinen Privatgemächern zurück, um zu arbeiten. Unter anderem arbeitete er an einem Aufsatz über das Wesen der politischen Macht, welcher später sogar in den Lehrplan zahlreicher Universitäten in der gesamten Galaxis eingearbeitet wurde. Sein großes Interesse an fremden Kulturen spiegelte sich auch in der Einrichtung seiner Gemächer wider, in denen er zahlreiche Kunstwerke und merkwürdige Kuriositäten platzierte. Von seinen Umfeld unbemerkt, besaß er auch einige wertvolle Statuetten der Sith, die seine in rot gehaltenen Räumlichkeiten ausschmückten. Aufstieg zum Obersten Kanzler thumb|left|Königin [[Padmé Naberrie|Amidala lässt sich von Palpatines Einflüsterungen leiten.]] Palpatines Ziel war es, die Kanzlerschaft des amtierenden Oberhauptes Valorum zu übernehmen. Valorum war durch viele Anfeindungen und Korruptionsvorwürfe unter Druck geraten und für Palpatine war es ein Leichtes, den schwachen und verunsicherten Kanzler zu beeinflussen. Auf Palpatines Empfehlungen hin, setzte Valorum eine Reform durch, die die gleichberechtigte Besteuerung der Freien Handelszonen einführte. Diese Vorgehensweise hatte für die Handelsföderation große Folgen, da sie bisher von den günstigen Handelszöllen profitierte. Auf der anderen Seite stachelte Palpatine in der verdeckten Identität als Darth Sidious die Unruhen innerhalb der Handelsföderation weiter an und unterstützte sie in ihrem Plan, den Planeten Naboo zu blockieren. Palpatines Wahl, auf Naboo eine Blockade einzuleiten, war auf ihre Wehrlosigkeit gegenüber militärischen Angriffen und durch die Tatsache, dass es sein Heimatplanet war, begründet. Palpatine hatte Valorum bei der Einführung der höheren Besteuerung eine profitable Veränderung versprochen. Doch nun hatte er sich vor dem Senat zu rechtfertigen und stand in Erklärungsnot. thumb|Palpatine zeigte sich stets freundlich und vertrauenswürdig. Insgeheim entsandte Palpatine seinen Sith-Schüler Darth Maul, um die flüchtige Königin Amidala von Naboo zu finden und von ihr die nötige Legalisierung der Blockade einzutreiben. Darth Maul wurde bereits in frühen Jahren von seinem Heimatplaneten Iridonia entführt und trat ab dem Jahr 50 VSY als Schüler an Palpatines Seite. So führte Palpatine nicht nur die traditionelle Zweierregel der Sith fort, sondern hatte einen treu ergebenen Gehilfen, der ihm bei seinem Säen von Unruhen behilflich war. Durch Palpatines anstrengende und harte Ausbildung wuchs Darth Maul zu einem ruhigen, aber effektiven Kämpfer heran. Königin Amidala von Naboo, die den langen Verhandlungen im Senat missmutig beiwohnte, ließ sich von Palpatine beeinflussen und stellte einen Misstrauensantrag gegen den Obersten Kanzler. Für die anstehende Neuwahl wurde, zu seiner scheinbaren Überraschung, Palpatine nominiert. Die Nominierung und die anschießende Wahl zum Obersten Kanzler hatte er jedoch durch Einflüsterungen und Manipulation vieler Senatsmitglieder langfristig vorbereitet. Bei seinem Amtsantritt versprach Palpatine den Senatoren, die andauernde Korruption endgültig zu beenden. Die Naboo-Krise wurde jedoch durch die überraschende Initiative von Königin Amidala beigelegt und die Anführer der Handelsföderation, die Neimoidianer, gefangengenommen und vor Gericht gestellt. Dennoch sollte die Handelsföderation weiter bestehen, da sie zu einem großen Teil die wirtschaftliche Lage vieler Welten regelte. Zu Palpatines Leidwesen verlor er in der Schlacht von Naboo Darth Maul, der durch die Hand Obi-Wan Kenobis getötet wurde. Erhebung der Separatisten Die Jedi, die bereits unter den Ereignissen mit den Yinchorri und von Asmeru zu leiden hatten, waren sich nun nach der Krise auf Naboo und nach der Begegnung mit Darth Maul sicher, dass ein führender Kopf hinter den Angelegenheiten steckte. Doch der Hohe Rat der Jedi konnte nicht feststellen, ob der gefallene Sith Darth Maul nun der Meister oder der Schüler gewesen war, was den Rat vor eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit stellte. Tatsächlich hatte man keine weiteren Spuren, um Ermittlungen über die Sith anzustellen, zumal diese bereits als seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben galten. Auf der Suche nach einem neuen Schüler stieß Palpatine auf den abtrünnigen Jedi Dooku, der sich bereits mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigte und im Namen von Darth Sidious zum Anführer der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, einer separatistischen Aufstandsbewegung gegen die Galaktische Republik, ausgerufen wurde. Als scheinbar vertrauenswürdiger Kanzler schien sich Palpatine immer tiefer im Netz endloser Debatten und Grundsatzabstimmungen verfangen, ohne dass Aussicht auf eine Einigung und Verbesserung der Zustände bestand. Der Senat, der längst als korrupt abgetan wurde, verlor immer mehr Anhänger. Zahlreiche Sternensysteme brachten ihren Unmut über die Republik zum Ausdruck und kehrten ihr den Rücken. Diese unzufriedenen Systeme schlossen sich Dookus Konföderation an, die mit der Handelsföderation, der Handelsgilde und dem Intergalaktischen Bankenverband ein starkes Bündnis militärischer und finanzieller Absicherung bot. Palpatines Macht weitete sich auf beiden Seiten des Konflikts aus, da er sowohl in der Republik, als auch in der Konföderation eine hochrangige und befehlsgebende Gewalt darstellte. So konnte er beide Seiten gegeneinander ausspielen und sein Vorhaben nach eigenen Wünschen strukturieren und koordinieren. Die schwindende Anhängerschaft der Republik und der immer größer werdende Einfluss der Konföderation, zwang den Senat zu drastischeren Maßnahmen, da auch zunehmend die planetare Ordnung ins Wanken geriet, als sich die Nachrichten aus dem HoloNetz über zivile Unruhen und öffentliche Aufstände häuften. Die Befürchtung, die Konföderation würde sich mit namhaften Waffenschmieden für einen kommenden Krieg wappnen, führte innerhalb des Senats zu hitzigen Diskussionen, auf die – wie Palpatine unzufrieden feststellte – keine Einigungen erfolgten. Obwohl Palpatine stets für eine friedliche Lösung warb, wurden die Forderungen nach einer militärischen Streitmacht der Republik immer lauter, doch war dieser Schritt nicht ganz unumstritten. Als der Senat aufgrund der Aufstellung einer Armee zu einer verbindlichen Abstimmung eingeladen wurde und dadurch weitere missmutige Systeme ihren Austritt kundgaben, machte schließlich auch Corellia als erstes System der Kernwelten durch den Einfluss des mächtigen Senators Garm Bel Iblis seine Grenzen dicht. Abstimmung über ein neues Militärgesetz Einige Wochen vor der eigentlichen Abstimmung über eine Große Armee der Republik richtete Palpatine ein Loyalisten-Komitee ein. Kritiker reagierten erzürnt über die Einführung scharlachroter Leibwächter, die sogenannte Rote Garde. Das Komitee bestand aus zehn Senatoren und wurde mit der Aufgabe betraut, Verhandlung mit der Konföderation in Gang zu bringen. Doch Dooku, von Darth Sidious angetrieben, verweigerte jegliches Zusammentreffen mit dem Loyalisten-Komitee. Stattdessen vermehrten sich die Unruhen und eine gezielte Bombenserie auf ausgewählte Senatoren, zwang den Kanzler dazu, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu erhöhen und seinem Sicherheitsbeauftragtem Armand Isard die Durchführung neuer Regelungen zu befehligen. Am Morgen der Abstimmung trat Palpatine mit bestürzter Stimme vor den Senat und sprach über den neuesten Terroranschlag, bei dem Senatorin Padmé Amidala, frühere Königin von Naboo, ums Leben gekommen sein soll. Als Padmé wider Erwarten doch in den Senat schritt und sich gegen eine Armee der Republik aussprach, schien Palpatine überglücklich über das Wohl der Senatorin. Tatsächlich hatte Palpatine den Anschlag auf Padmé selbst zu verantworten, indem er Dooku anheuerte, der wiederum einen Kopfgeldjäger namens Jango Fett mit der Tötung der Senatorin beauftragte. Fett schickte hingegen die Clawditin Zam Wesell, die das Attentat schließlich verübte, jedoch statt Padmé ihre Doppelgängerin Cordé tötete. Nach Padmés überraschendem Auftritt im Senat wurde die Abstimmung vertagt und Palpatine rief sowohl den Hohen Rat der Jedi als auch sein Loyalisten-Komitee zusammen. In der folgenden Sitzung machte Palpatine nochmals seine Bedenken und sein Beharren auf weiteren Verhandlungen deutlich. Der Kanzler schien in einer ausweglosen Misere zu stecken und musste nach außen hin die Anschläge und das Erstarken der Konföderation rechtfertigen, was er jedoch im Geheimen eigenhändig kontrollierte. Um Padmé vor weiteren Anschlägen zu schützen, stellte Palpatine die Senatorin in den Schutz von Obi-Wan Kenobi und seinem Padawan Anakin Skywalker, die gerade von einem Grenzkonflikt auf Ansion zurückgekehrt waren. Später, nach einem weiteren Anschlag auf Padmés Leben, konnten Obi-Wan und Anakin Zam Wesells Spur aufnehmen. Sie verfolgten die Clawditin, doch wurde sie von einem Giftpfeil getötet, der von einem unbekannten Attentäter von einem nahen Gebäude abgefeuert wurde. Weitere Ermittlungen führten Obi-Wan zum Planeten Kamino, während Anakin nach Naboo reiste, um für die Sicherheit der Senatorin zu sorgen. Zuvor ließ Palpatine Anakin wissen, dass er seine Karriere schon länger mit großem Interesse verfolge und er sich sicher sei, dass Anakin der mächtigste aller Jedi werden wird. Mit seiner Fürsorge zu dem Padawan gewann er Anakins Vertrauen und so pflegte Palpatine gleichzeitig den Kontakt zum Jedi-Rat, dem einzigen Organ, auf das er keinen direkten Einfluss besaß. Große Armee der Republik Während die eigentliche Abstimmung über das neue Militärgesetz in endlosen Diskussionen und Debatten über Sinn und Unsinn unterzugehen schien, entdeckte Obi-Wan während seiner Ermittlungen auf Kamino eine gewaltige Armee von Klonkriegern, die im Namen der Republik in Auftrag gegeben und produziert worden war. Die Delegierten waren zunehmend verunsichert und Obi-Wans spätere Botschaft über die Bereitstellung einer riesigen Droidenarmee der Konföderation machte die Situation noch kritischer. Diese Meldung machte vorherige Verlautbarungen über einen bevorstehenden Kriegsausbruch zu einer beschlossenen Sache und es bestand dringender Handlungsbedarf, um die Republik für den drohenden Krieg zu rüsten. Doch der Senat war zermürbt, unentschlossen und stellte sich in sämtlichen Angelegenheiten quer, sodass Reformen nur schwer oder überhaupt nicht durchzusetzen waren. Um die Dinge voran zu treiben, bedurfte es bestimmter Notstandsvollmachten, die es dem Kanzler erlauben würden, Entscheidungen ohne jegliche Zustimmung zu treffen. Dies würde zwar die Debatten beenden und den Prozess beschleunigen, doch der Antrag dazu musste den Senat ebenso überzeugen. In einer letzten Beratung mit einigen Jedi und Senatoren, wurde schließlich entschlossen, dass die Verabschiedung von Notstandsgesetzen dringend notwendig war, um den Einsatz der Klontruppen auf Kamino zu genehmigen. Sicher war, dass ein Angriff bevorstand und dass die Jedi keine Armee bilden konnten, die der Droidenarmee gleichkäme, zumal dies gegen den moralischen Einsatz der Jedi sprach. thumb|Mit Sondervollmachten befiehlt Palpatine die Aufstellung der [[Große Armee der Republik|GAR.]] Es war Mas Amedda, Palpatines treu ergebener Berater, der der ratlosen Gruppe zusprach, dass die einzige Möglichkeit die Erlassung von Notstandgesetzen darstellte. Mas Amedda war zudem einer der wenigen Ausgewählten, die über Palaptines Sith-Machenschaften Bescheid wussten. Daraufhin erklärte sich der Gungan Jar Jar Binks, der während Padmés Abwesenheit ihr Stellvertreter war, bereit, den Antrag im Senat zu stellen. Später im Senat erteilte Palpatine Jar Jar Binks im Namen der Senatorin Padmé Amidala das Wort und der Gungan richtete einen Appell an den Senat, der mit jubelndem Applaus empfangen wurde. So übertrug man dem Kanzler die absolute Legislative über die Republik und machte ihn zum mächtigsten Mann der Galaxis. Als erste Maßnahme willigte Palpatine der Aufstellung der Klontruppen auf Kamino ein, um die Bedrohung der Separatisten abzuwehren. Doppelte Kriegsführung Mit der Einführung der Klonarmee hatte Palpatine die Republik für einen nahenden Krieg gewappnet, während er zeitgleich die Konföderation rüstete und somit beide Parteien im Jahr 22 VSY gegeneinander in der Schlacht von Geonosis, dem ersten Konflikt der dreijährigen Klonkriege, antreten konnten. Palpatines eingefädelter Umstand, dass die Jedi als Generäle für die loyalen Klontruppen agieren sollten, sorgte dafür, dass die Friedenshüter überall in der Galaxis in teils erbitterten Schlachten zugegen waren und dadurch viel von ihrem Ansehen verloren. Palpatine dirigierte den Kriegsverlauf so, dass weder die Konföderation noch die Republik trotz all ihrer Bemühungen ein schnelles Kriegsende einläuten könnten. Der Kanzler konnte mit seinen Sondervollmachten die Einsätze der Jedi beeinflussen. Doch je länger der Krieg andauerte, desto kritischer wurden die Stimmen, die Palpatines besondere Machtbefugnisse mit Sorge betrachteten. Sie sahen die demokratische Staatsform der Republik in ernster Gefahr. Selbst Palpatines Versprechen, die ihm auferlegte Macht nach Beendigung des Konflikts zurückzugeben, verschleierte sich, als der Kanzler immer mehr Vollmachten an sich nahm, um den Kriegsverlauf scheinbar zu Gunsten der Republik zu beschleunigen. Der Senat verlor stetig an Mitbestimmung und unter einigen Senatoren keimte der Gedanke an eine Rebellion auf, um die scheinbar verloren gegangenen Prinzipien von Frieden, Demokratie und Gerechtigkeit wiederherzustellen. Chandrilas Senatorin Mon Mothma und Bail Organa, der Senator Alderaans, waren die ersten, die Palpatines raschen Machtgewinn kritisch beäugten. Offenkundig handelte Palpatine stets im Interesse des Senats und seines Volkes. Tatsächlich verfügte Palpatine galaxisweit über ein Netz von Spionen und Agenten, die den Kanzler viel früher über die Entwicklung des Krieges informierten, als es die Jedi konnten. Durch seine Agenten konnte er den Delegierten außerdem falsche Informationen zuspielen oder unliebsame Hindernisse aus dem Weg räumen. Palpatines Verführungen Im dritten Jahr der Klonkriege sah Palpatine den Zeitpunkt gekommen, um die letzte Phase seines skrupellosen Planes einzuläuten. Als Darth Sidious befahl er Dooku, den Obersten Kanzler – also sich selbst – zu entführen. Dooku heuerte für diese Mission den Droidengeneral Grievous an, der in einer blitzartigen Invasion über Coruscant hereinbrach. Die Jedi Shaak Ti, Stass Allie und vier weitere sollten ihn in einen Sicherheitsbunker bringen. Grievous tötete die vier Jedi, während Shaak Ti und Stass von MagnaWächtern aufgehalten wurden. Grievous konnte erfolgreich den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine entführte. Mit dieser Aktion wollte Palpatine nicht nur die Unfähigkeit der Jedi, das Oberhaupt der Republik zu schützen, zum Ausdruck bringen, sondern auch die möglichen Chancen erproben, seinen neuesten Anwärter zum Sith-Schüler – Anakin Skywalker – zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. In Unwissenheit darüber, dass Sidious gleich Palpatine war, flüchtete Grievous mit seiner Geisel von Coruscant. Als die Schlacht von Coruscant in den Weltraum verlagert wurde, traten kurz darauf auch Obi-Wan und Anakin, der mittlerweile in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben worden war, ein. Dank Palpatines jahrelanger Fürsprache zu Anakin wurde der Kanzler zu einer väterlichen Vertrauensperson für den jungen Jedi, der er sogar die Geheimnisse seiner dunkelsten Gedanken gestand. Palpatine war von Anakins außergewöhnlichen Machtfähigkeiten überzeugt und wollte ihn als Handlanger gewinnen, um sein finales Ziel – die Vernichtung der Jedi – zu erreichen. Nachdem Obi-Wan und Anakin in Grievous Flaggschiff einbrachen und bis zum Obersten Kanzler vordrangen, stießen sie auf Dooku, der die Befreiung des Kanzlers zu verhindern versuchte. Zwar wurde Obi-Wan im Verlauf des Kampfes bewusstlos geschlagen, doch gelang es Anakin, die Oberhand zu gewinnen und Dooku zu entwaffnen. Auf Palpatines Anstachelungen hin, enthauptete Anakin den wehrlosen Sith. Durch diese Tat fand Palpatine die Bestätigung, dass Anakin der Dunklen Seite erliegen würde. Palpatine bestimmte Anakin zu seinem Vertreter im Rat der Jedi, was der Rat als Einmischung in die inneren Angelegenheiten des Jedi-Ordens empfand, und nur aus taktischen Erwägungen akzeptierte, Anakin aber den Rang eines Meisters verweigerte. Aus Sicht von Anakin entzog der Jedi-Rat ihm das Vertrauen. So fand Palpatine nach seiner heldenhaften Rettung durch Anakin und Obi-Wan weitere Angriffspunkte, um den Ehrgeiz des jungen Jedi zu steigern. Die „Legende“ über seinen früheren Meister Darth Plagueis, der mit Hilfe der Midi-Chlorianer Leben erschaffen konnte, beeindruckte Anakin nachhaltig. Seit Tagen überkamen ihn Albträume über seine bei der Geburt ihres Kindes sterbende Frau Padmé. Palpatine konnte mit Hilfe seiner Freundschaft zu Anakin die Strategien des Jedi-Rates durchschauen. So konnte er sämtliche Jedi des Hohen Rates auf verschiedene Missionen zerstreuen, um zum einen Anakin vom Schutz seiner weitaus weiseren Ordensbrüder abzukapseln und zum anderen, um seinen letzten Racheakt geschickt durchführen zu können. Vernichtung der Jedi Schließlich fand es Palpatine an der Zeit, sein Alter Ego gegenüber dem ohnehin verwirrten Anakin zu offenbaren und ihn zu seinem Schüler zu machen. Während Anakins Nachrichtenübermittlung über das Auffinden des Droidengenerals Grievous, der von Obi-Wan auf dem Planeten Utapau aufgespürt worden war, betonte Palpatine nochmals die Unfähigkeit der Jedi, Anakins außergewöhnliche Begabung zu honorieren. Er behauptete, dass die Jedi bereits um seine Stärken wüssten und diese bereits fürchteten, was Anakin nur ungläubig entgegennahm. Außerdem offenbarte er dem jungen Jedi-Ritter, dass es einen weiteren, weitaus mächtigeren, Pfad als den der Jedi gab. Anakin verstand, zog sein Lichtschwert und bedrohte den Kanzler auf Verdacht, der Sith-Lord zu sein, den die Jedi seit Jahren suchten. Palpatine reagierte gelassen, redete weiter auf Anakin ein und sprach seine Hochachtung für die Weisheit des Jungen aus. Anakin, unfähig, seinen Freund und Unterstützer zu töten, würde dem Jedi-Rat Bericht erstatten und ihm die weitere Vorgehensweise überlassen. Nachdem Anakin gegangen war, entnahm Palpatine sein Lichtschwert aus der Neuranium-Auskleidung seiner Statue des Sistros und wartete auf die Ankunft der Jedi, von denen er erwartete, dass sie ihn töten würden. Kurz darauf betrat Mace Windu in Begleitung von Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar und Saesee Tiin das Büro des Kanzlers. Mit gezündeten Lichtschwertern sprachen sie gegen den Kanzler einen Arrest aus, welchen dieser jedoch nicht hinnahm, sein Lichtschwert aus seinem weiten Gewand zückte und mit einem überraschendem und schnellen Manöver Maces Begleiter tötete. Anschließend lieferten sich die beiden ein erbittertes Duell, bis Palpatine sein Lichtschwert verlor und sich geschlagen gab. Als Anakin den Schauplatz betrat, sah er, wie Mace den Kanzler niederzustrecken vermochte und Anakin, der in Palpatine die einzige Chance sah, die Albträume über seine Frau nicht wahr werden zu lassen, entschied sich in diesem kritischen Moment für das Überleben des Kanzlers. So schlug er mit seinem Lichtschwert Maces rechten Arm ab, woraufhin Palpatine Machtblitze auf den Jedi-Meister schleuderte und ihn damit aus seinem Panorama-Fenster katapultierte, wo Mace zwanzig Etagen tief in den Tod stürzte. thumb|left|Palpatine erteilt [[Cody die Order 66.]] Durch den Kampf mit Mace hatte sich Palpatines Gesicht schwer deformiert. Anakin, der zunächst geschockt über seine Tat war, wurde von Palpatine als Schüler aufgenommen und erhielt außerdem den Namen „Darth Vader“. Mit hämischer Freude über die Erreichung seiner Ziele und die Erfüllung seines Planes, befahl er seinem neuen Schüler, alle Jedi im Jedi-Tempel zu töten. Außerdem erteilte Palpatine allen Klonkommandanten, die sich auf verschieden Missionen in der Galaxis aufhielten, die Order 66, die die sofortige Vernichtung aller Jedi zur Folge hatte. Die Klone gehorchten ihrer höchsten Autorität und erschossen ihre Jedi-Generäle und Begleiter, ohne diesen Befehl in Frage zu stellen. Des Weiteren sorgte Palpatine für die Ausschaltung der separatistischen Droidenarmee und der Vernichtung des Regierungs-Rates der Konföderation durch Darth Vader. Damit hatte der Kanzler innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Klonkriege beendet, was er vor dem Senat offen propagierte. Galaktisches Imperium Selbsternennung zum Imperator thumb|Palpatine gestaltet die [[Galaktische Republik|Republik in das Imperium um.]] Vor dem Senat betonte Palpatine außerdem, dass er durch ein Attentat der Jedi deformiert und schwer entstellt wurde. Vor diesem Hintergrund gestaltete er die Galaktische Republik in das Erste Galaktische Imperium um und ernannte sich selbst zum Imperator auf Lebenszeit. Somit hatte Palpatine die demokratische Republik in eine totalitäre Diktatur verwandelt. Der Senat applaudierte begeistert und die kleine Schar von Gegensprechern, die mit der Delegation der Zweitausend Palpatine offen gegenübertrat, wurde zu Gejagten des Imperators. In den ersten Wochen seiner Amtszeit führte Palpatine ein Rassegesetz ein, nach dem er nichtmenschlichen Geschöpfen eine hochrangige imperiale Position verweigerte und sie stattdessen versklavte oder höchst verachtungsvoll behandelte. Der Senat bekam von der Bösartigkeit des Imperators nur wenig mit, da Palpatine seine Aktivitäten im Geheimen ausführte. Dennoch war klar, dass Palpatine seine Notstandsvollmachten nie wieder hergeben würde. Stattdessen übertrug er sie auf regionale Moffs, die über einzelne Planeten wachen und deren Loyalität zum Imperium sicherstellen sollten. Einzig seine Handlanger und Berater sollten in den ersten Stunden seines neuen Imperiums Achtung vor ihm haben, die restliche Galaxis sollte durch Darth Vader von seiner einflussreichen Macht mitbekommen, wenn schon ein so mächtiger Mann wie Vader ihm unterstellt ist. Zwar wurden überall in der Galaxis neue Schiffe und Klone produziert wurden, reichten die Kampftruppen bei weiten nicht aus, die Neue Ordnung durchzusetzen. Auf Alderaan, Corellia und Commenor kam es zu massiven Protestbewegungen. Im Huttraum explodierten die Kopfgeld- und Schmuggelaktivitäten von Gewürz und anderen verbotenen Waren sowie die Piraterie. In ehemaligen separatistischen Welten haben sich paramilitärische Gruppen das separatistische Waffenarsenal oder gar ganze Flotten angeeignet. Um mit der Schreckensherrschaft des Imperiums keine Mitgliedsplaneten der Republik und dadurch an Machteinfluss zu verlieren, war Palpatine zudem die Fertigstellung des Todessterns wichtig. Diese mondgroße Kampfstation, die einen Planeten mit nur einem Laserschuss vernichten konnte, wurde von dem Chefingenieur Bevel Lemelisk mehrere Male getestet, sodass sie unbesiegbar schien und den imperialen Einfluss auf erpresserische Weise sichern sollte. Problematisch waren dabei nur die fehlenden Bauarbeiter, die sämtliche Projekte stagnierten. Einige von Palpatines Gefolgsleuten wurden außerdem über das streng geheime Lagerhaus des Imperators am Mount Tantiss auf dem Planeten Wayland in Kenntnis gesetzt. Dort konnte Palpatine, in Unkenntnis des Senats, militärische Forschungen durchführen, um zum Beispiel die Raumschiff-Tarnvorrichtung zu erproben, die erst Jahre später von Großadmiral Thrawn eingesetzt werden sollte. Palpatine besaß neben Coruscant und Byss auch auf Wayland ein Klonzentrum. Die Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu klonen und dadurch ewiges Leben zu garantieren, löste in Palpatine großes Interesse aus. Mit einigen grausamen Hinrichtungen an Bevel Lemelisk, testete Palpatine seine Klonanlagen, um die Prozedur schließlich an sich selbst anwenden zu können. Nach der Fertigstellung des Todessterns löste Palpatine im Jahr 0 VSY den Galaktischen Senat endgültig auf. Die Übertragung der administrativen Vollmachten auf regionale Moffs und die Diktatur an sich, machte den Senat zu einem nichts sagenden und machtlosen Organ, der schließlich keinerlei Funktion mehr erfüllte. Kurz darauf wurde der Todesstern in der Schlacht von Yavin durch einen Angriff der Rebellen-Allianz vernichtet und der Imperator machte seinen Chefingenieur Lemelisk für dieses Desaster verantwortlich, da er offensichtlich eine Kleinigkeit in der Konstruktion der Raumstation übersehen hatte. So gelang es dem Rebellen Luke Skywalker, einen Protonentorpedo direkt in einen ungeschützten Ventilationsschacht zu feuern, was eine zerstörerische Kettenreaktion auslöste. Die Tatsache, dass Darth Vader während der Schlacht von Yavin die Macht in dem Jungen wahrnahm, faszinierte Palpatine und er plante, alles daran setzen, um Luke zu seinem Schüler zu machen - zumal Darth Vader seit seiner Niederlage gegen seinen einstigen Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi während eines Lichtschwertduells auf Mustafar schwere Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Seither war Darth Vader gezwungen, ein mobiles Lebenserhaltungssystem in Form einer schwarzen Rüstung zu tragen, was ihn in seiner Machtfähigkeit einschränkte. Darth Vader war somit längst nicht so mächtig, wie es sich Palpatine wünschte. Palpatines Niederlage thumb|Der Imperator auf dem [[Zweiter Todesstern|Zweiten Todesstern.]] Nach dem Aufeinanderstreffen zwischen Luke und Darth Vader auf dem Planeten Bespin, wusste Palpatine, dass sein Handlanger Darth Vader seine Grenzen erreicht hatte und durch seinen Sohn, Luke Skywalker, ersetzt werden musste. So hegte Palpatine einen neuen Plan, der die Verführung Lukes zum Ziel hatte. Er spielte einigen bothanischen Spionen die Information zu, dass sich im Orbit über dem Waldmond Endor gerade eine neuer, im Bau befindlicher Todesstern befindet und dass er selbst über dessen Fertigstellung wachen würde. Folgend unternahmen die Rebellen Unternehmungen, um die Fertigstellung des Todessterns zu verhindern und entsandten einen Einsatztrupp auf den Waldmond, um dort den Schutzschildgenerator des Todessterns zu zerstören und die Raumstation somit in einer Raumschlacht angreifen zu können. Als sich Luke Skywalker dem Imperium stellte und von Darth Vader an Bord des Todessterns zum Imperator gebracht wurde, war der Jedi überrascht zu erfahren, dass Palpatine die Strategien der Rebellen kannte und entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte. Die Raumflotte, die allmählich im Orbit über Endor eintraf, wurde zum einen von der vollen Funktionsfähigkeit des Todesstern-Lasers als auch von der plötzlich auftauchenden imperialen Flotte überrascht und bedroht. Vor diesem Hintergrund ließ Palpatine den Hass in Luke Überhand gewinnen, um ihn schließlich durch den Zorn der Dunklen Seite nahe zu bringen. Zwar musste sich Luke sehr beherrschen und auf Yodas zuvor erteilte Ratschläge hören, doch konnte der Jedi den Verführungen des Imperators widerstehen. Viel mehr war Luke seinerseits darauf aus, seinen Vater zur Hellen Seite zu bekehren und weigerte sich deshalb, einen Kampf mit Darth Vader auszutragen. Als Vader die Existenz von Lukes Schwester, Leia Organa verspürte und die Möglichkeit äußerte, sie zur Dunklen Seite bekehren zu können, ergriff Luke wutentbrannt die Initiative und streckte seinen Vater nieder. thumb|left|Palpatine stürzt in den Reaktorkern des Todessterns. Mit hämischem Grinsen trat Palpatine heran und betonte seine Zufriedenheit über Lukes Einsatz der Dunklen Macht, mit der er Vader die Hand abschlug und besiegte. Gespannt wartete Palpatine auf den Todesstoß und auf den endgültigen Übertritt auf die Dunkle Seite. Wider Palpatines Erwartungen warf Luke sein Lichtschwert fort und trotzte dem Imperator mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Palpatine war außer sich und feuerte erbarmungslos eine Salve Machtblitze auf den Jedi, fest entschlossen, ihn dabei zu töten. Vader, erschüttert über die Skrupellosigkeit und die Hinterlist seines Meisters, trat an Palpatines Seite, hob ihn in die Höhe und warf ihn in den Reaktorkern des Todessterns. Der Imperator schien für immer besiegt und kurz darauf feierte die Rebellen-Allianz nach der Schlacht von Endor einen weiteren Sieg über das Imperium. Neue Republik Palpatines Auferstehung thumb|Mithilfe seiner Klonanlagen auf [[Byss wird Palpatine wiedergeboren.]] Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz in der Schlacht von Endor waren viele von Palpatines Tod überzeugt und selbst der imperiale Hohe Regierungsrat glaubte nicht, dass Palpatine jemals zurückkehren würde. Doch Palpatine gelang es, seinen Geist in einen seiner vielen Klonkörper in den Klonanlagen von Byss einzunisten, um dadurch in einem viel jüngeren Körper wiedergeboren zu werden. Diese Prozedur war für Palpatine eine kräftezehrende Angelegenheit und er benötigte Jahre, um wieder zu alter Stärke zu finden. Nachdem der imperiale Großadmiral Thrawn über die Galaxis hergefallen war und große Unruhen stiftete, wobei er die republikanischen Streitmächte stark dezimierte, fand es Palpatine im Jahr 10 NSY an der Zeit, seine Armeen zu entfesseln und sich erneut zum Herrscher über die Galaxis aufzuschwingen. Die geschwächte Republik konnte nur schwer dem Vordringen von Palpatines Truppen, die in den Kernwelten einfielen, entgegenwirken und so gelang es den Imperialen, die Zentralwelt Coruscant zu erobern. Palpatines Ziel war weiterhin die Bekehrung von Luke Skywalker zur Dunklen Seite der Macht. Außerdem beabsichtigte Palpatine, einen neuen Körper zu bewirten, da sein derzeitiger Klonkörper zu schwach war. Leia Organas ungeborenes Kind, das später den Namen Anakin Solo tragen sollte, stellte für Palpatine den perfekten Wirt dar. So war es wenig verwunderlich, dass Palpatine seine Adepten der Dunklen Seite entsandte, um Leia und ihr Kind gefangen zu nehmen. Ein Vorhaben, welches ihm jedoch nicht gelingen sollte. thumb|left|Palpatine im Körper eines Klons. Luke und Lando Calrissian, die mit dem Sternzerstörer Befreier einen Einsatz der Rebellen-Flotte anführten, stürzten mit ihrem Schiff auf Coruscant ab. Schnell konnte Luke die Aura des Imperators wahrnehmen und war verblüfft, ihn auch tatsächlich wiederzusehen. Palpatines Gier nach dem Jedi war nach wie vor vorhanden und mit dem Vorwand, dass Luke die Studien der Dunklen Seite erlernen sollte, um das böse Wesen besser verstehen zu können und daraus zu lernen, lockte er ihn auf seine Seite. Luke erlag den Verlockungen Palpatines und er erklärte sich bereit, Palpatines Künste zu erlernen. Leia, die auf das Übertreten ihres Bruders zur Dunklen Seite mit Entsetzen reagierte, beschloss, ihrem Bruder zu helfen. Leia führte eine Mission an und reiste dabei auf den Schmugglermond Nar Shaddaa, wo sie die ehemalige Geliebte von Han Solo, die Schmugglerin Salla Zend, fand. Sie führte die Gruppe mit dem Millennium Falken nach Byss zu Palpatines Aufenthaltsort. In einem Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Palpatine und Leia, überließ der Imperator ihr in einer nachlässigen Geste ein wertvolles Jedi-Holocron. Während Leia das Artefakt in ihren Händen hielt, erläuterte Palpatine mit Genuss seinen weiteren Plan, wie seine Seele in Leias ungeborenes Kind übertragen werden sollte. Leia, schockiert über diese Möglichkeit, versuchte, die Flucht zu ergreifen und wurde dabei von Luke, der den Pfad der Hellen Seite wieder entdeckt hatte, unterstützt. So gelang es den beiden, sich von Palpatines folgenden Attacken zu befreien und sein Schiff, die Eclipse I, zu verlassen. Anschließend wurde das Schiff von Palpatines wutentbrannten Machtstürmen zerstört und flog in einer Explosion in die Luft. Palpatine gelang es jedoch, sich selbst zu retten und nach der Geburt von Anakin Solo wusste er, dass er schnell handeln musste, um mithilfe eines machtbegabten Körpers zu neuer Macht zu gelangen. thumb|Palpatines letzte Atemzüge vor seinem endgültigen Tod. Später fing Palpatine die Gruppe des Millennium Falken mit seinem neuen Flaggschiff, der Eclipse II, nahe dem Planeten Onderon ab. Zwar konnten Han und Leia, die zuvor den König Empatojayos Brand gefunden und mitgenommen hatten, Palpatines Angriffen entkommen, aber der Imperator plante bereits einen weiteren Angriff auf Onderons Bevölkerung. Während Luke zusammen mit einigen anderen Jedi einen Angriff auf die Eclipse II startete, um den Imperator festzunehmen, machte sich Palpatine in der Verkleidung eines Pilgers auf den Weg zum Shatoon-Kloster. Dort hatten sich Leia, Han und der neugeborene Anakin vor den Angriffen geschützt und versteckt. Kurz darauf betrat auch Luke das Kloster und Palpatine, der ohnehin sehr schwach geworden war, wurde durch die Anstrengung im folgenden Kampf beinahe getötet. Dennoch gelang es dem Imperator, dem bereits geschädigten Brand schwer zuzusetzen und ihn tödlich zu verwunden. Als sich Palpatine gierig auf Anakin stürzte, zog Han kurzerhand seinen Blaster und schoss den Imperator nieder. Rechtzeitig konnte sich Palpatines Geist von seinem Klonkörper lösen, sodass er nun den Weg in Anakins Körper suchte. Der schwerverletzte und sterbende Brand warf sich dazwischen und schloss Palpatines Seele in seinen Körper ein. Als Brand wenig später starb, war auch Palpatine endgültig besiegt. Hinter den Kulissen *Palpatine wird in Episode I, II, III und VI von Ian McDiarmid dargestellt. In der Kinoversion von Das Imperium schlägt zurück jedoch wurde Palpatine in der Holo-Funkübertragung kurioserweise von einer alten Frau, deren Augen von ILM durch Schimpansenaugen ersetzt wurden, dargestellt. Die Stimme des Imperators lieh in Das Imperium schlägt zurück Clive Revill. Für die 2004er DVD-Veröffentlichung wurde der Imperator allerdings durch McDiarmid ersetzt. *Palpatines Ausspruch "Ich bin der Senat" geht auf das Motto des Absolutismus zurück, welches König Ludwig XIV. von Frankreich, dem Sonnenkönig zugeschrieben wird. L'État, c’est moi! – Der Staat, das bin ich! *Der Name Darth Sidious kommt wahrscheinlich von dem englischen Wort insidious, was soviel wie "heimtückisch" oder "hinterlistig" bedeutet. *Laut Lucas wurde durch das Einführen des Imperators in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Darth Vader als Hauptbösewicht entlastet. Dadurch, dass Palpatine über Vader steht, wird dieser verharmlost und als Opfer des Bösen dargestellt. Quellen *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Imperium (Comic)'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Dunkles Imperium'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Naboo Kategorie:Klonschablone Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperatoren Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords bg:Сенатор Палпатин da:Palpatine en:Palpatine es:Palpatine fr:Palpatine it:Palpatine ja:ダース・シディアス hu:Palpatine nl:Palpatine no:Palpatine pl:Palpatine pt:Palpatine ro:Palpatine ru:Палпатин fi:Palpatine sv:Palpatine zh-hk:白卜庭